Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device that detects a movement error, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In a serial-type inkjet recording apparatus, a carriage including a recording head makes reciprocating movements, and a recording material such as ink is ejected to perform recording on a recording medium. A conveyance roller conveys the recording medium along with formation of an image that is performed resulting from the reciprocating movements of the carriage, so that the image is formed on the recording medium. Such a recording apparatus is known to have a function of stopping the carriage if an abnormality is detected while the carriage is moving. However, such a function causes the recording apparatus to stop the carriage whenever any abnormality is detected in the carriage, that is, even if a situation is such that the recording apparatus can be returned to a normal state by a user. Hence, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-127569 discusses a method in which an operation of a carriage is monitored, and status information is stored when an abnormality is detected. The status information thus stored is displayed, printed, or transmitted.
However, according to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-127569, the status information stored at the time of abnormality detection is merely displayed. Thus, in this method, a cause of the abnormality in the carriage cannot be found out because the displayed information is not analyzed. Moreover, as mentioned in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-127569, there are cases where a cause of the abnormality cannot be identified by simply checking operation history information. Information obtained prior to the abnormality detection is a history of a state in which the carriage has been operated normally. Thus, the history information is more likely to be similar for abnormalities originated from different causes. That is, obtaining only information at the time of abnormality detection and information prior to abnormality detection, such as history information or operation information, is not sufficient to identify a cause of an abnormality.